homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110515 - Regular Talk
04:17 -- angryGardener AG began pestering atypicalTyrant AT at 16:17 -- 04:17 AG: Hey 04:17 AT: oh mike? 04:17 AT: right? 04:19 AG: Yeah 04:19 AT: so 04:19 AT: hows the game feel 04:20 AG: My planet is Ikea 04:20 AT: idk what that is 04:20 AG: It's a furniture store 04:20 AT: oh 04:20 AT: we dont have those 04:20 AG: Oh 04:20 AG: That's kinda weird 04:21 AT: yea we kinda just 04:21 AT: order ours and the drones bring em 04:21 AT: i mean 04:21 AT: landdwellers might have stores like that 04:21 AT: idk tho 04:21 AT: i just ordered my stuff 04:21 AG: What'd you order? 04:23 AG: Like, couches, do you guys even have couches? 04:23 AT: uh yes 04:23 AT: we have those 04:23 AT: um they looked really comfy but 04:23 AT: i lived in water 04:23 AG: Oh 04:23 AT: uGH i have nothing to sit on im my hive :( 04:24 AG: You can just 04:24 AG: float 04:24 AT: all i have is a bed i nailed to the floor 04:24 AT: my hive doesnt have water anymore 04:24 AG: Oh 04:24 AG: What's your planet? 04:26 AT: land of quartz and uuh oh uh land of quake and quartz 04:28 AG: Like, an earthquake? 04:28 AT: uh i guess 04:29 AT: last i was there there were a lot of geysers 04:29 AT: and it rumbled before they exploded and stuff 04:29 AG: Wow, I have it easy 04:30 AT: well like my land wasnt exploding exploding 04:30 AT: jjust 04:30 AT: rainbow water?? shooting into the air 04:31 AG: The worst happening on my planet is tacky furniture 04:32 AG: And the fact that Vigil might be stalking me 04:32 AG: Might 04:33 AG: I'm not sure if he is 04:33 AT: what howd you even get his attention 04:33 AG: I entered the game 04:33 AG: I think he was planning to kill me 04:33 AG: The only reason I'm not dead is because he ate my grandpa 04:34 AG: Now I have to take care of this plant or else he'll kill me 04:34 AT: idk wtf a grandpa is but whyd he give you a plant 04:36 AG: A grandpa is the father of your father, a father, or dad, is the male that takes care of you blah blah blah, and I think he gave me the plant as a chance to save myself 04:36 AT: oh so like... the lusus of your lusus? 04:36 AG: Yeah 04:36 AG: And fathers take care of their kids 04:36 AT: okay um 04:37 AG: So do females 04:37 AG: They're called moms 04:37 AT: yea libby mentioned that 04:37 AT: uh 04:37 AT: why would a plant save you 04:37 AG: I don't know 04:37 AT: mm 04:37 AG: He said something about me having to prove myself to be a loyal protector 04:37 AT: well 04:37 AT: you are a knight 04:38 AT: so i guess it makes sense 04:38 AG: What hell even is a Knight of Breath? 04:38 AG: What role do I have? 04:39 AT: idk ask your sprite 04:39 AT: their our guides 04:39 AT: ive already asked mine 04:40 AT: though kinda wanna know what he wouldve said about sylphs 04:40 AT: maybe i should ask 04:40 AG: You should 04:40 AT: libby told me it was the healing class but doom and healing isnt making sense to me 04:40 AT: or even in terms of defeating jack 04:41 AG: You can defeat Jack? 04:41 AT: uh yea thats why he 04:41 AT: well he didnt just try he did 04:41 AT: he killed me 04:42 AG: Yeah, I know 04:42 AT: yea so 04:42 AT: i think thats probably why he had adam tied up too 04:43 AT: an heir of doom could really fuck with him i tihnk 04:43 AT: at least according to sprite me 04:44 AG: What does an Heir of Doom do? 04:45 AT: mmm if i remember right what the heir would do would make the consquences of jack's actions... real? 04:45 AT: or affect him somehow 04:45 AG: That actually sounds really cool 04:46 AG: I think all I do is protect the air 04:46 AT: mm yea it does and i doubt that 04:46 AT: idk what breath does but 04:46 AT: ask your sprite 04:46 AT: theyll give u some mystic riddle bullshit 04:46 AT: but itll be an answer 04:47 AG: My GrandpaMomSprite is too busy to arguing with eachother to actually pay attention to me 04:48 AT: uuh that sounds like a mess but 04:48 AT: its kinda their job 04:48 AT: to guide you 04:48 AT: so even if its garbled you should get SOMETHING 04:48 AT: from them 04:49 AG: I fused my grandpa with my mom, I doubt they'd listen 04:49 AT: have u tried 04:50 AG: A few times 04:50 AG: They just kept on arguing 04:50 AT: ugh 04:50 AT: well they have to stop eventually 04:50 AG: I think I have the worst sprite in the game 04:50 AT: pfft 04:50 AG: And Jack plans to modify it 04:50 AT: we can all compare sprites eventually no 04:50 AT: dont let him do that 04:51 AG: He wants to add my dad into the mix 04:51 AG: My dad murdered my mom 04:51 AG: So this should be fun 04:51 AT: so 04:51 AT: one of your lusii killed your other lusus? 04:52 AG: Yes 04:52 AT: :| 04:52 AT: well 04:52 AT: ugh 04:52 AT: just try not 04:52 AT: to let jack do that 04:52 AT: ill see if i can gget anyone to stop it 04:53 AG: I really don't want a third person in this whole party, so that'd be great if someone could 04:53 AT: yea i imagine not 04:53 AT: ill see what i can do 04:53 AT: sprites are pretty important so 04:54 AG: We wouldn't want one of then becoming unstable 04:54 AT: yea no 04:56 AG: Well, I'm gonna look for a food court 04:56 AT: good luck with that 04:57 AG: Later, Aaisha 04:57 AT: bye 04:57 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering atypicalTyrant AT at 16:57 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Mike